Puppet
by superkandybratz
Summary: A puppet is a weak and mindless slave to its master, sometimes called a Nobody. Riku habors the pain and guilt of his girlfriends death'. Can he save her a second time and finally be happy? Oneshot. slightly Oc Riku vampire fic


**It's me! Bubba! I'm back again to grace you with the beauty of my fanfics. Well I don't know where the idea for this came from and I don't care, its good. Anyway enjoy **

**Disclaimer: The following is an adaptation from the video game Kingdom Hearts, in no way is it mine at all. I don't want to get sued so…please don't sue me. Lol.**

"_Riku, what's going on?" she was being dragged off somewhere by her boyfriend although she had no idea where._

"_Nothing." Although she could clearly tell, it was a lie. His eyes were darting around nervously, as if looking for someone._

"_Riku stop." She said jerking him backwards in her direction. "Tell me what's wrong."_

_He crashed his lips to hers in desperation. He pressed his forehead to hers._

"_Just trust me."_

_He looked into her dark brown eyes, hoping she would understand and just cooperate with him. _

_She nodded her head. "Okay."_

_He continued to drag her. Twists and turns until finally they were as far away from civilization as they could possibly get on foot._

_He grabbed her hands, turning them over and seeming to inspect them, he only used this as a distraction. His girlfriend had known something was bothering him, he would tell her when he was ready._

"_M-Myra." He stuttered, something which he never did. "I…I haven't been completely honest with you." He took a deep breath. She was eager to know what he was talking about._

"_I'm—" she slowly fell forward towards the Earth and then he knew it was too late, the warm flesh of the figure in front of him turned ice cold, her pink shirt becoming soaked with her own blood as she fell into his arms. He was too shocked to even say a word._

"_I warned you." A voice echoed. "I told you I'd kill her."_

_Her body had gone limp in his hands._

'_It's not possible….she can't be dead. I- I never told her…that I loved her.'_

He woke up in a cold sweat. The dream still fresh on his mind. A girl in the room an exact replica of the one her love, willingly and obediently a servant to command. He watched her every move, silently wishing he hadn't done what he did almost a century ago.

"Kiss me." He commanded desperately, watching her blood red eyes dart towards him. He was shaking, he knew the truth, but the past…he was too shaken up to even think about the past.

And within moments, their lips were connected. He felt guilty of taking advantage of her, but tonight was a full moon, and he could finally fix things. He didn't have to be haunted by that memory anymore.

He sifted his fingers through her long brown hair, reminiscing on the gentle moments like these that they had before, as he deepened the kiss.

"Riku." A voice from the hallway said, getting his attention by opening his door.

Said boy broke the kiss to look at his comrade. He stood tall. His brown spiky hair going in all directions, his once cerulean colored eyes stained red with the lust for human blood.

"Roxas would like to see you."

Riku rolled his eyes, Roxas always had something to say to piss him off.

"Thanks Sora, you can go."

Sora, although hesitantly, left the room without saying another word.

Gently moving the girl aside, he got up to go to Roxas's room, with the girl trailing shortly behind him.

After a series of twists and turns down narrow hallways, Riku came across a grey door, larger than any of the doors he had passed previously. Raising his hand to knock, Riku caught the scent of fresh blood, which wasn't unusual for Roxas's room, but even after centuries of being turned, he still had to hold back his carnivorous urges.

He knocked, eyes flicking towards the figure behind him, unsure if he should allow her to follow him anymore. Pushing open the door, he walked in and sat in the nearest seat to the door as he could find in case he had to make a quick escape.

Several dead bodies lay mutilated on the ground drained of most of their blood, there were more live ones somewhere, he could tell. The scent of human blood filled his nostrils; he now hated the scent, even if he did need other's blood to live. _Her _blood….he'd smelled it once before…but to taste it…he'd surely kill her.

Sooner or later (it was more of the latter) Roxas showed up and sat in the chair in front of him, a blond sitting on his lap, and another girl on the arm of the chair. Their dull lifeless eyes reflecting the nothingness of their existence.

"_Empty mindless shells. A Nobody."_

That's what they told him when he wanted to change her and make her a vampire. But he couldn't…she would've died anyway.

"It's about time you showed up." Roxas said bemused, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You were the one that kept me waiting, remember?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"What did you want anyway?" Quickly changing the subject, Riku looked around avoiding his leader's gaze.

Roxas's gaze became serious, losing its humorous undertone.

"Your puppet…is mine." He demanded earning a snarl from Riku.

"You should know the rules better I do Roxas, whoever made the puppet is its master. I'll die before I'd ever hand her over to you." He tried to hide his disgust and anger, but…well some things can't be unsaid.

"Especially not tonight, am I right? Tonight's _the_ night isn't it? The night you "bring her back."" He laughed at his own inside joke.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked, not even slightly amused.

Riku hated that look, that smug little grin that he wore when he was right, like he was never wrong. The bastard.

"I killed her once, I can kill her again." Roxas put it simply, playing with the blonde's hair.

"You know that every attempt before this failed. My own brother, your leader before me, killed himself after a failed attempt to bring Aqua back. Everyone else is afraid to even try. Sora missed his chance to bring Kairi back. Both Namine and Xion were waiting for me and I couldn't do anything to save them! What chance do you have to save her?" Roxas was angry now, his red eyes hinting of his bloodlust.

Riku was on the edge of his seat. Just who the hell did this midget think he is?

"You can't be the only one to have your wish come true. We—Sora, me, and even Cloud—we all have lives Riku; your only choice is to let her go. And that's an order. She can't come back and if you try, you know there's a 50% chance she'll die. "

"Give her to me. When I kill her I'll make sure she knew who her master was." he continued, regaining his composure.

"_A mindless puppet with no emotion, no care…only bloodlust, only doing the bidding of their beloved master. Only caring about stealing away their hearts, awakening the horrors of their past within. That is the true nature of a Nobody."_

"The Hell if I am! I'll kill you before I'll let you touch her! It's my fault she's this way, and I intend to fix her no matter what the cost. Your brother may not have been strong enough to help Aqua but I know I can save Myra. And only a real vampire-no a real _man_ can accept a fate as dangerous as this!"

Riku was on a roll, his rant would've continued, if Roxas hadn't tackled him. The two were wrestling rolling on the ground literally clawing at each other's throat. Soon Riku felt a weight lifted off his chest, _she_ had ripped him off of her master throwing him to the ground before Roxas's puppets themselves joined into fight. The puppets hissed at each other defensively, protecting their masters from harm.

Riku had to smirk. She was always like this. Beauty on the outside, with a hidden strength that could kick your ass if necessary on the inside.

She was baring her fangs at him, the figure before her, as he threatened to take her away from her master.

"No stop!" Riku heeded, but his voice played on deaf ears. Although she did calm down somewhat, she kept her fangs bared towards the enemy, towards Roxas.

"_A 50/50 chance between life and death. The two choices of a creator are to perform the ritual on the last full moon of the first century of the puppet's life. The ritual could succeed or fail, each trying take over the body with the soul it was born with. The other option is to do nothing thereby trapping the body and spirit of the puppet together with a seal that could never be broken, eternally condemning them to hell."_

Someone like her…she didn't deserve hell, but he'd gladly go just to save her.

"You have better things to do tonight Riku, like lead the army against the wolves."

Riku growled his fangs finally showing. Roxas snapped his fingers, and his puppets attacked, not Riku, but his puppet.

"Myra no!"

The two grabbed onto his puppet's wrists, but not before earning a few new scars from Myra.

"I suggest you give up this little escapade before something really decides to go wrong." Roxas stated panting slightly as his two puppets held his puppet, all the with defensively protecting their master using Myra as a shield, _she _couldn't escape.

He only glared at Roxas, weighing his options. There was nothing he could do, but he'd be back for her, he'd risk it all no matter what.

He stood tall, not even daring to do anything else and walked out of the room; it was quiet without hearing the footsteps of the woman he loved behind him. As the door shut behind, he heard a whisper, but in a vampires ears it might as well have been spoken aloud.

"Riku…"

That bastard! He knew what would happen! He set it all up just so he cou-oh no…Damn it! If he even touched her!

The sun as beginning to set.

There was no time to think anymore, using his inhuman speed, He raced back to the vampires, through secret tunnels beneath Twilight Town.

His control was slipping, over both his puppet and himself and he could feel it.

"_A puppet is bound to its master for eternity-still human until its first century-, but if it dies before the full moon of its first century, it will never wake up."_

"_She can still die, she wouldn't be immortal until midnight of said night, and if the ritual isn't performed she will remain your lifeless slave, but if it is and correctly she will become a vampire…but if you perform it incorrectly…"_

Ansem's words rung sharply in his ears.

If Roxas killed her, then…he wouldn't be able to live with himself. That why he was always there by her side and protecting her and—Why wasn't he there yet?

He stopped short, before him stood an army, an army he was supposed to be leading, but there was someone else leading them. Specifically it was a certain blond that no vampire could defy, but that not the thing that caught his eye, there was a body strewn before him carelessly, he looked at it sadly, then looked at me with a smirk.

"_I killed her once, I can kill her again." _

At superfast speeds Riku charged towards Roxas, only to get to him after his enemies did. The wolves had come out to play and they decided to start with Roxas, turning him and his puppets into mangled pieces of flesh. Luckily dodged before said attack, Riku made a quick decision and changed directions, running back into the thick forest carrying Myra. So far, none of the wolves had noticed they had escaped, but at this point, he wasn't worried about that and more so about the dying girl in his arms.

He laid her body against a tree trunk, hoping that she was still alive. Her heart was still beating, her breathing was shallow. Her eyes slowly opened, eyes glazed over and watering in pain, she tried to stand but Riku held her back, but she didn't fight back. Something was wrong, no matter what she always fought back; she'd never give in so easily. He eyes closed again, but she was still breathing. He let out a sigh of relief. It was dark, but the moon wasn't out yet, it was covered by clouds. He could save her, all her had to do was perform the ritual. But if the moon didn't come out soon she may not even be alive long enough to perform it.

He then crouched low, on high alert. His vision wasn't the best, in the pitch-black night sky but his sense of smell could keep him safe. He smelled a wolf nearby, actually, the scent of the wolves was all around him, but honing in on particular ones was his specialty. He sniffed the air; the wolf was circling, and could come from any direction. He could almost pinpoint it, a sudden shift in the air, it was directly behind him. He closed his eyes ready to meet his fate, nothing happened. He turned around to see Myra, holding back the wolf, her hands against his paws, pushing it backward as its claws dug into her skin making red rivers of blood run from her knuckles. She was still protecting him even in her condition.

The wolf then smacked her with one of its paws breaking free of her hold, and threw her into a tree. Slowly—which in this case at human speed—Myra got back up and stopped the wolf from attacking Riku once again. Riku was behind her moments this time, his initial shock wearing off, and caught her as she fell backwards, weak from her injuries and fatigue.

The wolf seeing Riku caring more about the girl than fighting him left after a very angry growl erupting from his lips as he held the girl closer to him as if he were…protecting her? They were the first and probably only vampires that he would ever show mercy to…for now. The wolf charged away, back to the fight with his comrades against of the nearby vampire clan.

Riku's attention was completely focused on the girl in his arms. Her breathing had stopped…and so had her heart, then and only then did the full moon decide to show itself. Riku was in denial. No way, she couldn't be dead…could she? He could still save her. And with that, he bit her, sinking his sharpened canine teeth, known to humans as fangs. He was right, her blood was the best thing he had ever tasted, he didn't want to stop, but if he didn't, she might never wake up. Reluctantly he removed his fangs from the side of her neck, wiping her still warm blood from his mouth. He then bit into his wrist, holding his own blood into his mouth, and then kissed her lips, basically feeding her his blood. The bite a=had injected his venom into her body, hoping to turn her without problems, his blood was so that she survived through the transformation. Nothing was happening. His lips pressed harder to hers in desperation, as if he could will her back to life.

He said he could save her.

He said he would save her.

Ironic that he be the one responsible for her death.

He walked away, leaving her now cold and limp body on the ground.

"So Riku what exactly have you been doing while I was M.I.A?" she asked curiously.

"Hell." He answered honestly pulling her closer to him. "Without you, it really was."

"I'd thought you'd given up on me." She said remembering just a few nights ago.

_She heard footsteps, his footsteps. She felt the burning of her throat, as well as pain from her ribs, knuckles, and head. Her eyelids felt like lead as she pried her eyes open. Her first sight was the full moon._

"_What's…going…on?" she asked slowly._

_She sat up, wincing at the pain in her chest._

"_How did I get here?" she examined her surrounded, and assumed the obvious: she was lost._

_She attempted to stand, and then realized that her ribs, no longer hurt, she glance at her knuckles, the pain was gone, and only a trail of sticky blood was left behind._

"_What…the…?" she then realized she had been whispering, her voice shaking._

_She then she realized something was missing or rather than something it was someone: Riku._

_She remembered him dragging her somewhere, his lips on hers and then…nothing…_

_Where was he?_

_Frantic she began to run, the wind drying the blood in her hair, matting it. She realized she could her everything, the leaves crunching under her feet, howls of wolves behind her, and the running footsteps in front of her. She increased her speed, somehow finding herself flying at incredible speeds she'd never ran at before. Her heart should've been beating hard against her chest, but she felt nothing, no familiar beat…she loved the feeling, it made her feel….light and carefree. She caught up with him, zooming past him, before even realizing that she did. She skidded to a stop several yards before him, panting lightly at the exertion of running such a distance. She found themselves in the middle of a commons area, shops surrounding them as they stood in the middle of what seemed to be tracks for something. She then felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her, and without even realizing it, they were both crying._

"_You're okay." They both whispered._

Obviously, the teary-eyed moment was over, and the couple was catching up. He explained to her, that he had always been a vampire, from the very moment they had met. She been attacked by Roxas, and he had saved her life by giving her some of his blood, slowing down the mortal aging process, and keeping her alive for the time being. He explained this and more in great details, still holding her close and never wanting to let go.

After pondering the events, she had a simple question.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was a afraid you'd run." He said simply. "Who would want to be with a monster like me?" he looked away from her avoiding her gaze and wallowed in his own self pity for a moment before Myra turned his head towards hers.

"I would." She stated, lightly pressing her lips to his.

She then giggled. "So was I really a kickass 'Puppet'?"

He smiled. "You were never a puppet."

"_A puppet, you say? Well even if she is a puppet, she will always be mine."_

_**Okay! Its finally finished. It took me forever but I'm done! Dedicated to Mookie and Tyrah! **_

_**R&R Tell me what you think.**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Bubba**_


End file.
